Vamos Dominar o Mundo!
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: -Saga, o que vamos fazer amanhã à noite?. -A mesma coisa que fazemos todas as noites, Kanon. Tentar conquistar o mundo!. Fic do meu amigo Math no Scorpio.


Já era noite no Santuário. Todos já estavam em suas camas, num sono tranqüilo, depois de um dia de treinamento... Bom, nem todos dormiam. Havia uma pequena movimentação na casa de gêmeos. Dois garotinhos incrivelmente iguais estavam acordados, sentados em frente a uma escrivaninha planejando algo. Ambos tinham um sorriso malicioso na face, enquanto faziam o tal plano. De repente, duas gargalhadas sinistras ecoam pelo Santuário, fazendo os guardas ficarem alertas e os aprendizes de cavaleiro se esconderem em baixo da cama e gritarem por seus mestres.

A movimentação continua, só que dessa vez no lado de fora da terceira casa. Mais precisamente no telhado. Podia-se ver os mesmos indivíduos munidos de cordas e vestidos de roupas escuras, para passarem desapercebidos na escuridão. Em silêncio, começaram a preparar as coisas para pôrem seus planos em prática. Até que um dos gêmeos se pronuncia...

Kanon: -Saga, tem certeza que vai dar certo?

Saga: -Kanon, o plano de roubarmos a armadura de gêmeos para vendê-la no mercado negro, usar o dinheiro para comprar esse Santuário, nos tornamos os mestres desse lugar e depois dominarmos o mundo foi sua!

Kanon: -Eu sei! Só num sei se vai prestar, afinal descer de rapel até a janela da sala da armadura pode ser perigoso. Já viu a altura que estamos? E eu não quero morrer virgem... To com medo!

Saga: -É claro que já vi a altura! Pára com esse medo bobo e também pare de dar chilique.

Kanon: -Pra você é fácil falar, num é você que vai descer. Por que eu num fico aqui em cima e você desce, "senhor-não-tenho-medo-de-nada"?!

Saga: -Simples! Eu sou o mais velho e mais pesado, você não vai agüentar o meu peso sem usar o cosmo. E ,antes que pergunte, se usarmos o cosmo, o mestre vai desconfiar e vai vim ver o que está a acontecendo. Ai vamos ser pegos em flagrante e a tentativa nº 183 de tentarmos dominar o mundo será perdida! –ele coloca as mãos na cintura e fita o irmão. –Então? Vai fazer essa merda ou não? E que fique bem claro que não estou com medo!

Kanon: -Ta bom, eu desço!

E assim, Kanon começou a descer. Tudo ia bem, até Saga se assustar com um barulho e se jogar no chão com as mãos na cabeça, dizendo coisas como: _"S__ou inocente,meu irmão me forçou, e sou de menor!"__. _No processo, acabou soltando a corda que prendia Kanon, fazendo o dito cujo se estabacar no chão e gritar a plenos pulmões.

Kanon: -CAAAAARAAAALHOOOO!

Saga: KANON! Você ta bem? Vê se num grita seu incompetente!

Kanon: Putaquemepariu, Saga! É claro que eu num to bem. Vou ficar no minimo 1 mês sem sentar! –ele olha pra cima e vê o gêmeo segurando o riso. -Por que me soltou?

Saga: -Foi mal, é que eu ouvi um barulho estranho e fui ver se não era o mestre. -mentiu ele.

Logo após dizer essas palavras, Saga sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro e uma voz grave e irritada se fez ouvir por trás dele.

Mestre: -O que vocês estão fazendo?

Saga: _Fudeu..._ -pensou o jovem -Mestre, desculpe acordá-lo! É que o Kanon queria aprender a fazer rapel e eu achei que essa era a melhor hora para ensiná-lo. –ele fez uma pequena reverência. –Perdoe-nos, mestre. -mentiu mais uma vez o pequeno Saga, dessa vez suando frio e rezando para o mestre acreditar.

Mestre: -Sei. –o experiente Cavaleiro de Gêmeos arqueou uma sobrancelha,e virou-se. -Vão ficar de castigo. Durante um mês farão a faxina da Casa de Gêmeos. Entenderam? –Saga já havia descido e estava ao lado do irmão.

Saga e Kanon: -Sim mestre...

Depois de 2 semanas os pequenos baderneiros estavam vestidos de faxineiros, enquanto limpavam o labirinto de Gêmeos e conversavam.

Kanon: -Então, Saga, o que faremos quando o castigo acabar?

Saga: O que fazemos todas as noites Kanon... Tentar dominar o mundo!

Saga e Kanon: -HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

Gargalharam os gêmeos, bolando mais um plano sinistro para ser posto em prática assim que o castigo acabar.

**Fim!**

**P.S.: **Essa fic é do meu amigo, _Math no Scorpio_. Como ele não tem um fanfiction, eu resolvi postar, porque adorei a idéia. Já cogitei a hipótese de plagiá-lo. E ele deixou! Hehe. Valeu pra quem leu, espero que gostem!


End file.
